


Wildnis Heart

by AnjaNejem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex, boy/boy, hard language, puma, raubkatze
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaNejem/pseuds/AnjaNejem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Krieg ist gewonnen. Hogwarts Schultore sind geöffnet und das letzte Schuljahr für das Goldene Trio kann beginnen. Eigentlich hat Harry sich dann auch ein friedliches letztes Jahr in seinem magischen Zuhause gewünscht, doch wie immer … passiert ausgerechnet ihm etwas, das anderen normalerweise NICHT passiert. Und gerade Malfoy ist derjenige, der ihm da am besten beistehen … und VERstehen kann …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> Nachdem ich die Übersetzung Secret Heart von Eilith gelesen habe, kam mir eine Idee, die ganz weit entfernt davon stammt aber doch eine völlig andere Handlung hat. Meine Geschichte spielt nämlich in der Schulzeit. Und sie ist länger :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Prolog meiner Geschichte "Wildnis Heart" ... Ich bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagt und freue mich über Feedback :D  
> Die Idee der Geschichte kam mir als ich den übersetzten OS "Secret Heart" von Eilith gelesen habe, kam mir eine etwas längere Idee zu einer Geschichte. Ich hoffe das sie euch gefällt :D - Viel Spaß mit dem Prolog ♥

**Prolog  
** _wild heart_

 _Gott schuf die Katze,_  
_damit der Mensch einen Tiger_  
_zum Streicheln hat._  
_ © Victor Marie Hugo_

„Wie konnte das passieren?!“  
„Es sollte ein Zauber sein, der den Animagus in einem erkennen lässt..“  
„Das habe ich nicht gefragt, Minerva!“

Hermine und Ron hatten ihre Verwandlungsprofessorin nur selten verlegen geschweige denn schuldbewusst gesehen und duckten sich ebenfalls vor den vorwurfsvollen Blicken von Madam Pomfrey, die die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt hatte. Das Schuljahr hatte kaum begonnen, der Herbst stand erst noch in den Startlöchern und die Schüler in Hogwarts waren entspannt und ausgelassen.

Der Krieg war vor wenigen Monaten entschieden und gewonnen worden. Harry Potter hatte es tatsächlich geschafft den schlimmsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten, zu vernichten, die restlichen Anhänger Voldemorts verstreuten sich in Großbritannien, ein Großteil wurde festgenommen. Während Hogwarts teilweise zerstört worden war, wurden die Schüler auf einen verlängerten Sommer nach Hause geschickt, wo Wunden versorgt und angeschlagene Seelen gestärkt worden waren.

Nach fünf Monaten öffnete das Zauberschlossinternat seine Tore wieder und ein großer Teil kehrte zurück. Genau wie Harry, Hermine und Ron die ihren Abschluss nachholen wollten. Es hatte sogar friedlich begonnen, es gab seit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords kaum Streitereien zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins, auch wenn Draco Malfoy ebenfalls zurückgekehrt war.

Doch während Hermine und Ron sich dem blonden Slytherin noch immer sehr distanziert und missfallend gaben, war Harry erschreckend neutral gestimmt. Er schien Dinge zu wissen die er nicht teilen wollte, egal wie oft man ihn fragte und drängte. Mehr als einmal hatte Hermine sich bereits in den Abenden im Gemeinschaftsraum mit ihm zusammengesetzt und ihn ausgefragt, doch er war jedes Mal ausgewichen.

„Mister Potter“, seufzte Poppy schwer, hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den einzigen geschlossenen Umhang im Krankenflügel. Man konnte eine große, schwarze Silhouette erkennen die sich auf dem Bett räkelte und dann einen Berg bildete und still liegen blieb. „Es erwischt auch immer Sie.“

„W-Wie … Wie lange hält das an?“, traute Hermine sich endlich zu fragen und trat einen Schritt auf den Vorhang zu. Weiteres tat sie nicht, der Anblick in Verwandlung hatte sie bereits verstört und erschreckt und eine wütende Reaktion erhalten. Das wollte sie nicht noch einmal heraufbeschwören.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, Miss Granger“, sprach die Heilerin bedauernd, ging zu einem der vielen Schränke und wühlte darin herum. „Der _anima animalis_ sollte nur die Animagus-Form in Mister Potter hervor rufen und ihn nicht direkt in es verwandeln“, erklärte sie weiter, holte mehrere Tränke heraus und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu. Eines der Bücher darauf sah alt und abgegriffen aus, als sie es aufschlug und etwas nachlas. „Ich würde behaupten“, murmelte sie gedankenverloren, hielt eine der Phiolen hoch und schwenkte die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit darin. „das sich Mister Potter dann zurück verwandelt, wenn er es möchte.“

„Poppy-“  
„Beschwer dich nicht, Minerva! Es war _deine_ Aufgabe, das der Zauber den die Schüler _noch nicht_ gekannt haben, nicht schief läuft“, unterbrach Poppy sie sofort mit einem wütenden Blick und rief dann nach einem Hauselfen. „Bring mir bitte rohes Fleisch in kleinen Stücken“, sagte sie und nickte dankbar, als die Elfe mit einer Verbeugung verschwand. Momente später erschien ein Teller mit einem Berg von klein geschnittenem rohem Fleisch, an dem noch das Blut klebte,

Hermine schluckte und drehte sich leicht weg, während Ron das Gesicht verzog, aber weiter hinsah. Die Heilerin holte eine Spritze, fühlte sie mit der Flüssigkeit der Phiole und stach dann in vier große Fleischstücke und gab das Medikament hinein.

„Wir werden Mister Potter nicht dazu bringen können es freiwillig zu nehmen“, erklärte sie, als sie die Blicke der anderen spürte und nahm dann den Teller hoch. Hermine trat einen Schritt zur Seite, als Poppy auf sie zukam und dann den Vorhang vorsichtig aufschob. Einerseits war es immer noch ein erschreckender Anblick, doch die muggelgeborene Hexe kam nicht umhin, fasziniert davon zu sein, als Harry sich bewegte.

Der große, schwere Körper bewegte sich geschmeidig auf der Matratze, das Bett knarzte dabei protestierend gab aber nicht nach. Große, grüne Augen öffneten sich und die schlitzartigen Pupillen blickten sofort scharf und aufmerksam auf die Heilerin, die einen vorsichtigen Schritt vor trat und dann den Teller auf den Boden abstellte.

Ron trat leise neben Hermine und sah ebenfalls zu, als Harry sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung auf dem Bett aufstellte und mit langsamer Anmut vom Bett stieg. Das schwarze Fell glänzte in der Sonne und der raubtierhafte Blick war auf den Teller mit dem Fleisch gerichtet. Sie konnten noch nicht wirklich glauben dass dies wirklich geschehen war, doch als der riesige Puma mit einem tiefen Grollen begann die Fleischstücke herunter zu schlingen, mussten sie es einsehen.

Harry hatte sich in seine Animagus-Form verwandelt. _Und er konnte es nicht rückgängig machen._


	2. 1 - don't wake up the kitty cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy ist wütend, Hermine und Ron besorgt. Kann Harry sie noch verstehen? IST Harry da noch irgendwie in diesem ... Puma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es hat ein bisschen SEHR lange gedauert, dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen >.< Das tut mir enorm leid. Ich bin bereits am nächsten Kapitel dran ;)

**Kapitel 1  
** _don’t wake up the kitty cat_

_Die Katze gibt vor zu schlafen,_  
um desto klarer sehen zu können..  
©  Chateaubriand

„Was war in der Phiole, Poppy?“  
„Ein Beruhigungstrank. Ich wollte nicht dass Mister Potter damit beginnt, die gesamte Krankenflügeleinrichtung in Kleinholz zu verarbeiten“, erwiderte Madam Pomfrey ungehalten und warf Professor McGonnagal einen launischen Blick zu, den die Schuldirektorin zerknirscht erwiderte. Keine der beiden Frauen war mit der Situation zufrieden, als sie zusahen wie der schwarze Puma durch den Raum streifte und seine breiten Schultern an den Bettgestellen rieb.

Sein leises Grollen rollte dabei unerlässlich durch den Raum, seine Tatzen glitten lautlos über den Boden. Hermine und Ron hatten sich auf das Bett gesetzt, in welchem Harry noch vor wenigen Minuten geruht hatte und sahen ihm dabei zu. In ihren Gesichtern war sowohl Faszination als auch Furcht zu lesen.

„Miss Granger, Mister Weasley“, sprach die Direktorin schließlich und kam auf sie zu, ein wachsames Auge auf den Puma legend, welcher sich den Fenstern genähert hatte und sich mit den Vorderpfoten auf die Fensterbank stellte, um hinaus zu schauen. Seine Nase zuckte mehrmals und die runden Ohren legten sich an und stellten sich im nächsten Moment wieder auf.

„Mister Potter ist irgendwo in diesem Puma – schließlich _ist_ der Puma Mister Potter. Versuchen Sie also auf ihn zuzugehen. Wir können ihn nicht im Krankenflügel lassen, da die Rückverwandlung freiwillig stattfinden muss. Und dafür sollte Mister Potter sich nicht eingesperrt fühlen“, erklärte Professor McGonnagal und sah dabei sowohl zu den beiden Gryffindors, als auch zu der schwarzen Raubkatze, deren Schwanz hin und her peitschte. 

Während Hermine jedoch leicht zurück schreckte, nickte Ron langsam, stand vom Bett auf und ging einige Schritte auf den Animagus zu. Harry drehte den Kopf, eins seiner grünen Augen fixierte den Weasley und sah ihm aufmerksam zu, bis dieser nur zwei Meter entfernt stehen blieb. Es vergingen ein paar stille Sekunden in denen der Puma Ron ansah, bevor sich sein geschmeidiger Körper bewegte und er seine Pfoten alle auf den Boden abstellte und komplett umdrehte.

„Harry? Kumpel?“, fragte Ron leise und beugte sich ein Stück runter. Der Körper der Raubkatze war fast einen Meter hoch, mit dem Kopf war Harry als Animagus größer als ein Meter. Größer als eine gewöhnliche Pumakatze also jemals sein könnte. „Hey Kumpel. Kannst du dich vielleicht zurück verwandeln?“

Der Puma legte den Kopf schief, sein rechtes Ohr zuckte dabei und die riesigen Augen musterten den Gryffindor mit einer katzengleichen Neugier. Der lange Schweif peitschte etwas aufgeregter hin und her, wischte über den Boden und rollte sich dann kurz ein. Das alles geschah in nur wenigen Momenten, was Ron schließlich als _nein_ auf seine Frage einstufte.

„Darf ich dich denn berühren?“

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand nach dieser Frage aus, fixierte dabei seinen besten Freund genau, für den Fall eines Zuschnappens. Harry jedoch blieb völlig ruhig, zuckte mit den Schnurrhaaren und kam ihm dann sogar ein wenig entgegen. Das Fell an der Schnauze des Pumas war weich und warm und Ron kam fasziniert einen Schritt näher, strich den Kiefer der Raubkatze entlang langsam runter bis zum Hals.

„Du hast echt weiches Fell Kumpel“, grinste Ron leicht, hockte sich langsam hin und strich über die kräftige Brust. Er konnte den ruhigen Herzschlag darunter spüren und streichelte dann neugierig über die Beine hinunter bis zu den großen Tatzen. Harry hob diese an und ließ zu das Ron die Pfote ebenfalls neugierig streichelte. Wie zur Demonstration ließ er die Krallen ausfahren und kratzte fast zärtlich über den Handrücken des Weasleys.

Ron lächelte und drehte sich ein Stück, als Poppy neben ihn trat. Harry ließ zu dass sie ihn ebenfalls berührt und zuckte nur mit den Ohren, als sie ihm ein Halsband umlegte und die befestigte Kette an den Gryffindor weitergab. „Er soll sich zwar im Schloss bewegen dürfen, doch eine so große Raubkatze wie Mister Potter würde nur für Chaos sorgen.“

Gehorsam nickte Ron, umschloss die schwere Kette fest und sah wieder zum Puma, der an dem Eisen schnupperte und sich dann wieder im Raum umsah, als ob es nicht wirklich kümmerte. Sein Schweif schlug von rechts nach links, als Harry an Ron vorbei ging und schnuppernd zu Hermine schlich. Die Gryffindor beobachtete das alles fast ängstlich, versuchte sich aber entspannt zu geben und beugte sich ein Stück herunter, ließ eine Hand locker herunter hängen.

„Hey, Harry“, lächelte sie, wackelte langsam mit den Fingern und wartete einfach. Die Raubkatze bewegte geschmeidig seine Muskeln, trat einen Schritt nach dem anderen vor. „Du bist wirklich groß, wenn man bedenkt dass der Puma im Normalfall maximal siebzig Zentimeter Schulterhöhe erreicht.“ Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite, schnaubte leicht und leckte sich die Schnauze. Ron kicherte leise und grinste seine beste Freundin an, was die mit einem leichten Grinsen erwiderte.

„Du musst es gleich logisch betrachten, Mine“, zwinkerte der Weasley und setzte sich dann neben sie, hielt die Kette locker zwischen den Händen herunter baumeln. Der Puma schnupperte währenddessen an Hermines rechten Bein, drückte seine Wange an sie und ließ sich dann vor den beiden auf den Boden sinken, sein Schweif schwenkte dabei in der Luft hin und her.

_×_×_

Harry war irgendwie bei Bewusstsein, irgendwie aber auch nicht.

Als Ron und er im Verwandlungsunterricht saßen, hatte er noch Witze darüber gemacht, was für ein Tier in ihm stecken würde. Während sein bester Freund auf einen Löwe oder sogar eine Katze oder auch einen Hirsch getippt hätte, war Harry eher der Meinung es könnte vielleicht sogar eine Schlange oder ein Hund sein. Über Ron hatten sie die These dass es vielleicht ebenfalls ein Hund oder auch eine Katze sein könnte – vielleicht wäre er ebenfalls ein Löwe oder ein anderes Raubtier. Hermine hätten sie für eine Eule oder einen Adler gehalten.

Bevor sie es herausfinden konnte, hatten sie den Zauber ausprobiert und Harry hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Als er jetzt wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich merkwürdig ungelenkig und benommen. Die Umwelt sah völlig anders aus, fühlte sich anders an, _roch_ anders und hörte sich auch anders an. Er lag auf einem der Betten im Krankenflügel, die Vorhänge waren um ihn zugezogen und er sah die schemenhaften Schatten und den Nachttisch scharf. Ohne Brille.

Verwundert blinzelte er mehrere Male und wollte sich das Gesicht reiben. Schockiert schreckte er zurück, als eine schwarze Tatze anstatt seiner Hand auftauchte. Vorsichtig senkte er die Pfote, starrte sie auf der weißen Matratze an und brauchte mehrere Momente, bis er verstand was genau passiert war. Was ihm _schon wieder_ passiert war. _Sowas passiert nur mir_ , dachte Harry resigniert und wollte Seufzen, doch raus kam ein leises Raunen. Vorsichtig versuchte er schließlich seinen Körper zu bewegen, ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, zog seine Hinterbeine an und drückte seinen Rücken rund.

Als Schritte auf den Vorhang zu kamen erstarrte er sofort und lauschte, sein Instinkt – der Instinkt des _Tieres_ – hatte ihn zur Vorsicht gerufen. Er spürte wie seine Nase zuckte, ließ die Augen aber geschlossen und wartete bis das leise Geräusch des sich öffnenden Vorhangs erklang. Er spürte die Blicke der anderen, wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick öffnete dann aber seine Augen und sah direkt in Poppys besorgtes Gesicht. Hinter ihr standen Hermine und Ron, beide sahen ihn neugierig und ängstlich zugleich an. Erst da viel ihm auf das er gar nicht wusste, _was_ für ein Tier er eigentlich war.

Er sah dabei zu wie die Heilerin etwas auf den Boden stellte, sah hin und spürte wie das Tier in ihm sich sofort bewegen wollte, aber doch vorsichtig war. Der Geruch von frischem, rohem Fleisch war verführerisch und ihm fiel ein, dass er kaum gefrühstückt hatte. Mit einer raubtierhaften Vorsicht glitt Harry vom Bett, hörte wie die Matratze protestierend quietschte und fragte sich, wie schwer er eigentlich als sein Animagus-Tier war. Vielleicht das doppelte von seinem menschlichen Gewicht?

Er merkte, dass jede seiner Bewegungen genau beobachtet wurden, störte sich jedoch nicht wirklich daran, sondern trat an den Teller und schlang das Fleisch darauf einfach hinunter. Er spürte wie sein Schweif hin und her peitschte, als wäre er einfach ein weiteres Bein hinter sich, spürte sogar seine Ohren zucken und die Wärme des Steinbodens unter seinen Pfoten. Die Geräusche im Raum waren recht leise, als würden alle es vermeiden, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken.

Harry wusste irgendwie, dass sie glaubten dass er momentan einfach das Tier war. Dass Harry nicht wirklich da war. Der Zauber war schief gelaufen – was ihn eigentlich nicht mehr wirklich verwundern sollte, _ihm_ passierten solche Dinge einfach – und er hatte sich unabsichtlich verwandelt. Bestimmt dachten sie, dass sein tierischer Instinkt den menschlichen Verstand überdeckte. Er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, doch er fühlte einen Mix aus beidem. Da war das Tier – er glaubte langsam an eine Raubkatze – und sein Instinkt ließ ihn Dinge tun, die er normalerweise nicht tat – wie das starre liegen bleiben und lauschen – doch er wusste immer noch was er tun durfte und _was nicht_.

Er erkannte seine Freunde und Madam Pomfrey und er roch, dass noch eine weitere Person im Raum war – wahrscheinlich Professor McGonnagal – die sich jedoch dezent im Hintergrund hielt. Er roch die Tränke, auch wenn er sie nicht benennen konnte, und die Reinlichkeit im Raum, die Poppy so wichtig war. Als er das Fleisch aufgegessen hatte, streckte er seinen Körper und sah wie lange Krallen aus seinen Pfoten kamen und über den Stein schabten – er war also ganz sicher eine Raubkatze. _Nur welche?_ Er hatte noch nie von schwarzen Tigern gehört und ein Löwe konnte er nicht sein – die Mähne fehlte. _Vielleicht ein Panther?_

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er schließlich an Poppy und seinen Freunden vorbei, die alle einige Schritte zur Seite gingen und ihm Platz machten. Von seiner niedrigen Position wirkte der Raum zwar größer, doch er fühlte sich nicht klein und schwach, sondern überraschend stark. Seine Glieder bewegten sich noch ein wenig steif, er war das Gefühl einfach nicht gewohnt, auf allen Vieren zu gehen. Als er mit seinem Schweif über die Vorhänge und Bettgestelle strich, fühlte er es, als würde er sie mit den Händen berühren.

Ein inneren Bedürfnis nachkommend rieb er seine Schultern an einigen Möbeln, schnupperte an den Bettlaken und kratzte wieder über den Boden. Er markierte instinktiv dieses Zimmer, weil ihm Hogwarts wie sein Zuhause – wie sein _Revier_ – vorkam. Es gab wahrscheinlich keinen anderen Raubtier-Animagus in diesem Schloss, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er das tun sollte. Irgendwie war ihm bewusst, wenn er sich gegen diesen inneren Trieb wehren wollen würde, würde er das schaffen. Er war immer noch Harry.

Mit leisen Schritten streifte er weiter durchs Zimmer, lauschte sogar einen Moment an der großen Flügeltür und bemerkte amüsiert, wie die anderen im Raum sich anspannten. Sollte er versuchen zu fliehen, würden sie ihn wahrscheinlich mit Zaubern aufhalten, doch dazu hatte er kein Bedürfnis, weshalb er wieder die Betten entlang ging und sich an ihnen rieb.

Bei den großen Fenstern hielt er schließlich an und stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine. Mit den Vorpfoten stemmte er sich auf dem Steinvorsprung und blickte hinaus auf die Landschaften. Sein Schweif peitschte hin und her und er spürte die Neugier der Raubkatze in sich, über die Ländereien zu rennen. Der Enthusiasmus steckte ihn an, doch er hielt das Bedürfnis soweit zurück, dass er einfach neugierig hinaus sah. Man würde ihm nicht erlauben ohne Aufsicht hinaus zu gehen, nicht in seiner jetzigen Form.

„Mister Potter ist irgendwo in diesem Puma – schließlich _ist_ der Puma Mister Potter. Versuchen Sie also auf ihn zuzugehen. Wir können ihn nicht im Krankenflügel lassen, da die Rückverwandlung freiwillig stattfinden muss. Und dafür sollte Mister Potter sich nicht eingesperrt fühlen“, hörte er die Schuldirektorin sagen und grinste innerlich. _Er war also ein Puma_. Professor McGonagall hatte Recht, er _war_ in dem Puma. Doch er war nicht einfach irgendwo in ihm. Er _war_ das Tier.

Die Schritte hinter ihm waren langsam und zögernd und er drehte den Kopf, sah wie sein bester Freund näher kam. Er wartete geduldig bis Ron zwei Meter von ihm entfernt stehen blieb, bevor er langsam seine Vorderpfoten von der Fensterbank nahm und sich geschmeidig zu dem Weasley umdrehte.

„Harry? Kumpel?“, fragte Ron leise und beugte sich ein Stück runter. Harry bemerkte dass er sich gar nicht so weit beugte, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte. Vielleicht war er ja größer als ein gewöhnlicher Puma? Sirius hatte in jedem Fall größere Ausnahme eines Hundes gehabt, als gewöhnlich. Und der Goldjunge wusste ebenso dass sein Vater für einen Hirsch recht groß gewesen war. „Hey Kumpel. Kannst du dich vielleicht zurück verwandeln?“

Harry legte den Kopf schräg und zuckte mit den Ohren. _Konnte er?_ Genau wissen tat er das nicht, doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte, _wollte_ er sich gerade auch nicht wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln. Ja, der Zauber war schief gelaufen und er hatte _nicht_ beabsichtig, als Puma durch Hogwarts zu streifen. Doch wenn er jetzt in sich hinein fühlte, seinen Schweif spürte wie er hin und her peitschte und sich einrollte, dann wollte er diese Art des Lebens noch ein wenig erleben. Auch wenn das hieß, allen um sich herum etwas vorzuspielen.

„Darf ich dich denn berühren?“

Als Ron diese Frage stellte, zuckte Harry mit seinen Schnurrhaaren und beobachtete neugierig wie sein bester Freund ein Stück näher kam. Er schien eindeutig auf der Hut zu sein, was der Potter-Junge ihm nicht übel nahm. Er wäre es wahrscheinlich ebenfalls. Daher trat Harry auch einen Schritt vor und drückte seine Schnauze gegen Rons ausgestreckte Hand.

Es war merkwürdig, als sein erster und bester Freund ihm über das Maul strich und dann seinen Hals kraulte. Es war nicht unangenehm, doch unglaublich toll fand er es ebenfalls nicht. Trotzdem ließ er weitere Streicheleinheiten zu und freute sich innerlich, als Ron mit einem Grinsen „Du hast echt weiches Fell Kumpel“, sagte. Er hob sogar seine große Tatze an, als der Weasley sie berührt und ließ seine Krallen ausfahren, kratzte aber nur sehr vorsichtig über dessen Handrücken.

Poppy tauchte neben ihnen auf, kniete sich hin und berührte ihn zögerlich am Hals. Er schnupperte bloß an ihrem Handgelenk, ließ es jedoch zu, dass sie ihm ein dickes, dunkles Lederhalsband um den Hals legte. Daran befestigt war eine dickgliedrige Kette. Sie roch intensiv nach Eisen und sogar leicht nach Magie, wobei Harry nicht wusste, wie er darauf kam. _Wie roch Magie?_

„Er soll sich zwar im Schloss bewegen dürfen, doch eine so große Raubkatze wie Mister Potter würde nur für Chaos sorgen“, erklärte die Medi-Hexe und übergab die Kette an Ron weiter, der sie mit einem Nicken übernahm. Harry wandte sich von den Beiden ab und sah zu seiner besten Freundin, die sich auf dem Bett niedergelassen hatte, in welchem er gelegen hatte. Sie sah ihn wachsam an, ihr Blick gespalten von Neugierde, Vorsicht und Angst.

Er schlich auf sie zu, sah, wie ihre Schultern leicht zuckten. Doch dann beugte sie sich tiefer und ließ eine Hand zwischen ihren Knien locker herunterhängen. „Hey, Harry“, lächelte sie, wackelte langsam mit den Fingern. Harry bewegte sich mich einer geschmeidigen Eleganz auf sie zu, seine Ohren zuckten in ihre Richtung. „Du bist wirklich groß, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Puma im Normalfall maximal siebzig Zentimeter Schulterhöhe erreicht.“

Also war er tatsächlich größer, als ein normaler Puma? Er legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und schnaubte, leckte sich die Schnauze. Da war ihr bester Freund eine gefährliche Raubkatze und Hermine hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als wieder mal Fakten aufzubringen. Das amüsierte Harry sehr.

„Du musst es gleich logisch betrachten, Mine“, hörte er Ron schmunzeln und sah dabei zu, wie dieser sich dann neben sie setzte. Die Kette ließ er locker zwischen den Knien herunter baumeln. Wieder schnaubte Harry und schnupperte neugierig an Hermines Bein. Sie roch nach grüner Apfel – wahrscheinlich ihr Shampoo – und wieder … er roch Magie an ihr. Auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, wie Magie roch, wusste er doch, dass er es wahrnahm.

Langsam legte er sich vor seine besten Freunde, legte seine Schnauze auf seine gekreuzten Pfoten und schloss die Augen. Es würde spannend werden, dass wusste er bereits jetzt und er war schon extrem neugierig, wie Hogwarts aus den Augen eines Pumas sein würde. Schließlich war er jetzt nicht mehr eingeschränkt. Niemand wusste, dass Harry wirklich _da_ war.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, hätte er gekichert.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja. Unser süßes Kätzchen weiß ganz genau was es tut ;) Mal sehen was er noch alles tun wird :D
> 
> Beste Grüße  
> Eure Anja ♥


End file.
